When You Were Gone
by BensonStablerSVU
Summary: My First Max Ride Fan Fic! Spoilers for MR3. Fang and Max momment a year after the third book. OneShot. Rating just to be safe. Faxness. Plz R&R. Enjoy!


**A/N: Well, Hi guys. I am a huge Maximum Ride fan. I read all three books so I do know what's going on. This is my first Maximum Ride fan fic so Plz go easy on me. This is just a short one shot. It's a year after the cave thing. If you don't know what I'm talking about then you did not read the third book and you most likely won't have a clue what I am saying and you will think I am crazy. I think I am ranting now so I am going to shut up and let you guys read now. Major Faxness. Enjoy! **

**When You Were Gone**

It was a cold quiet night. I can't explain it but I feel…different. Well, maybe I can. Itex is now a pile of dirt, I found out who my mother is, and now the whole flock is together again. I guess what I'm feeling is relief.

We left my mothers house about 3 hours ago and now we are heading back to Maryland. We found a great house that my mother and father pay for. They really just want the best for us, and that in a way makes me feel safer. The whole flock loves it there. It snows in the winter, and is hot in the summer. Plus we are right on the beach, and we have an open sky. I like it because it is not very populated so we can fly whenever we feel like it.

But I have not won all the battles yet. Fang and I still don't know where we stand with each other. I realized how hard life would be without him and how much I needed him with me. It's been a year since we shared that kiss in the cave, and for a year I have wanted it to happen again.

"Max, we need to crash for the night." Fang said breaking my train of thought which happened to be focused on him.

"Yea, Max. I'm tired, and hungry." Nudge stated. We had dinner at my Moms house just a few hours earlier. But because we are mutant bird kids, we need to re-fuel a little more than most humans.

"Alright then." We were just over Missouri and I looked down, attempting to find a motel. We rarely camp out anymore. Mom insisted that it was much to cold outside. It was the middle of winter which made camping hell. I finally spotted a Best Western. I looked over at Fang and he shook his head, shifting his flying pattern downwards while the rest of the flock followed.

We checked in and got three rooms. But the arrangements were not as I expected. I thought I was going to room with Angel. But she read my mind (literally) and quickly picked Nudge to be her roommate. Angel knows everything about Fang and I. The whole tapping in to my thoughts kind of filled her in.

Gazzy and Iggy quickly took another room. So that left Fang and I to take the last room. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. We haven't really had the chance to talk lately. I have been out visiting my Mom and making sure that all branches of Itex were in fact down and not building up again. He also has been busy with his blog.

"Iggy, Gazzy." I yelled out to them as they were running down the hall way. "I don't want to hear ANY explosions or see any bomb making of any sort. Got it? "

"Fine" They said in union. "Doesn't mean we can't plan one" Iggy said to Gazzy in a whisper.

Fang and I walked to our room in silence. My mind was racing. It's been so long since I've been alone with this guy. It's been too long at that but it's awkward. Fang swiped the card to get into the room and the door opened. It's a pretty nice room. There's a desk with a phone line to hook up laptops, a mini fridge and microwave, and a little sitting area. Walking into the next room to the right was the bathroom and to the left were the two beds. They were pretty close. But they will have to do.

I sat on my bed and he sat on his. Not a word was said, just an awkward silence.

"So…" He blurted out.

"So…" I repeated with absolutely no emotion. "I'm going to go get some food. Nudge said she was hungry." I tried to hurry out of the room but of course something bad had to happen.

"Ouch!" I tripped over myself rushing away from the bed. I scrapped my knee pretty bad. Fang rushed over and helped me up to the bed.

"Here. Let's see how bad it is" He lifted my pant leg and saw a small scrape. It should heal in about 2 minutes.

He looked up at me and I knew what he was going to say.

"We can't keep avoiding each other like this, Max. We freaking live together." He stated.

"Yeah I kind of noticed that." I implied with a hint of sarcasm.

Again more silence. I hated the silence. But that was the story of Fang's life. I tried to look anywhere but into Fang's dark eyes. But he was staring dead at me.

"I guess I'll have to start. Why is it weird when we are around each other?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"I don't know." I stated.

"Yes you do." He stood up and sat on his bed. "It got awkward after I kissed you in the cave about a year ago."

Yep. That pretty much sums it up, Fang. I was thinking about what I could or should say after that.

"Yea I guess. It's just…when you were gone…" I started "I was so worried and I just felt"

"Felt what?" He asked

"So alone. I felt like I had no one there to help me, like you didn't care." She finished.

"I wouldn't have come back if I didn't care. I felt alone also. But that's not why"

"I know that's not why. It was a year ago. But…I guess we never grew out of it." I implied.

"When I was gone, did you miss me? As more than just a friend?" He asked. He waited knowing what he wanted the answer to be.

I couldn't take this anymore. He knew what the answer was and I knew it too. Why play this childish game any longer?

I got up and sat next to him. I leaned in and kissed Fang slowly and passionately. He wrapped his hands around my waist while mine went around his neck. It seemed like the whole world stopped at that moment. Like nothing else mattered. It was just Fang and I. It was so passionate; I never wanted it to end. But even though we are mutant bird freaks, we still need air. When that became an issue, we split apart, but not too far.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" He said with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed me again while I climbed onto his lap. It was the greatest feeling in the world, being right there with the person you loved kissing them and holing them.

"I love you, Max. I have for a really long time." He said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too, and I have recently discovered I have for a very long time and will for a very long time." I smiled at him and whispered in his ear "I guess we have some catching up to do then."

His eyebrows went up and he looked at me and cracked one of his rare smiles. He flipped me over and for the whole night, we kissed and realized that never again were they going to be apart. Never ever again.

**A/N: So was it OK or did it suck? Plz be honest. This I wrote in like 30 minutes. Its not my best but I just wanted to get something out. I am used to writing Fan Fictions about Law and Order: SVU, and my motto is drum roll please Grammar and Spelling are not very good friends of mine. They hate me and I hate them in return. And if you're thinking "hate" is a strong word, it's an understatement. PLZ R&R! **


End file.
